Nickname
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: Sengoku tells Wakato's friends why he called him 'Wakatac.'


**Nickname**

_**A/n: Again with this couple! **_

_**So I call Wakato, Wakatac for no reason. But I decided it'd be fun to make a story about Sengoku calling him that. Yeah, half inspired by me calling Wakato that and half inspired by a girl hitting on my boyfriend. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis **_

"I'm home!" Sengoku shouted into the house as he dropped his tennis bag onto the floor. He'd been dragged into going to a meeting with the rest of the team (Ryoma, Akaya, Yagyuu, Niou, Choutaroh, and Shishido) and after a trip full of Akaya screaming, and Niou whining about being to far away from Marui, he was more then happy to be home where Wakato's amazing cooking was waiting for him.

"We're in here," shouted Wakato from the office. As Sengoku walked towards the office he wondered who 'we' was. When he walked into the room he found several people sitting in a circle on the floor.

"Ah, uke alliance meeting, right Wakatac?" Sengoku asked as he sat in the comfy orange chair by the desk. Originally the room had been made for Wakato to design in, but now that Wakato at the studio down town the office had become the meeting place for the 'uke alliance' whenever Wakato's turn came up in the cycle. Every uke in the relationships from their middle/high school tennis days gathered in someone's house for a weekly meeting. "Aren't you missing some people?"

"Not really," Wakato answered, "Only Ryoma, Choutaroh, Marui, and Akaya, who are always gone on the days you guys get back."

"Oh, okay," Sengoku replied before spinning around in the chair to face the desk top, he didn't want to disturbed their meeting so he'd just find something to do online.

…

It was several minutes later, when Wakato went to get some snacks, that Gakuto asked, "Why do you call him Wakatac? I get why some of us call out boyfriends nicknames. I call Hiyoshi, Hiyo-chan."

"Atobe's Kei-chan, Yukimura's Yuki or Seii, Sanada's Gen, Ryoma's Ryo, Niou's Haru, We called Takahisa Hisa or Kaji, etc etc," added Youhei and Kouhei, Sengoku still wondered how Takahisa managed to put up with both of them. Actually, he felt like that with most of the three-somes. Trying to deal with one hyper boyfriend was hard enough how could people deal with two?

"What their asking," Amane, who was dating Bane and Yuushi, declared, "is why do you call him something longer then his actual name?"

"Oh well theres a story behind it," Sengoku laughed.

_***flashback* **_

_Wakato needed a new pair of tennis shoes for the monthly tournaments Atobe set up for them, and Sengoku wanted a new video game, so they'd went to the mall near their house. Wakato had given him 30 minutes to look around and they were suppose to be meeting at this spot in a minute or so._

"_Wonder where he is," Sengoku mumbled looking around, Wakato always arrived earlier then he did, and he was almost always on time, so naturally he'd expected Wakato to already be here. _

"_Hey," a voice states and he turned to find a women around his age, twenty-one, standing in front of him, "want to go to a movie or something?" Sengoku was tempted to laugh, he'd been asked the same question by another women not 5 minutes ago. It made him wonder if people just ignored the rainbow he'd drawn on his shoes or if they didn't see it._

"_I can't, I'm waiting for my girlfriend," Sengoku answered laughing to himself as he pictured Wakato's reaction to the 'girlfriend' comment. _

"_You could always call her," the girl answered way to close for comfort. Sengoku shivered as she ran a finger nail down his arm, this girl was starting to creep him out a little bit._

"_That's," Sengoku searched for a pleasant way to put this, he really wanted to tell the girl to fuck off but he was way to nice for that, "not going to happen." _

"_Why not?" asked the girl, know latched onto Sengoku's arm as she pressed her chest against him, "Surely she's not prettier then me." _

"_She is, and I love her so back off," Sengoku wincing as he nails dug into his arm at this statement. It amazed him that some people were so desperate they'd do this in a mall. _

"_Kiyo-kun," said a sickly sweet voice, Sengoku turned slowly towards his boyfriend, "who is this girl?" _

"_Your girlfriend's brother?" asked the girl before saying to Wakato, "I'm sure you don't mind if I take this handsome thing to a movie right? You can just tell your sister I'm a friend right?"_

"_Girlfriend?" Wakato asked confused for a second before he burst out laughing with understanding. When he covered he got a very scary look on his face as he stepped close to the girl, who had began to back a away slightly upon seeing the look, "Listen here, Kiyo-kun is my boyfriend, I'll give you 10 seconds to turn your slutty ass around and run before I kill you."_

_The girl stood froze in place, Wakato could be quite scary when he wanted to be. Sure enough when ten seconds was up Wakato pounced on the girl. _

_***Flashback end***_

"So, now I call him Wakatac because he attacked that girl," Sengoku answered as everyone laughed.

"What are you guy talking about?" asked Wakato as he came back, a tray with cupcakes and soda in his hands.

"How you got your nickname," Sengoku answered laughing at the blush that over took Wakato's face.

…**..**

The couple was laying in bed later that night, Sengoku's arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend, when Wakato said, "Kiyo?"

"Mmmm?" Sengoku answered opening his eyes to look at the orange haired boy.

"You… didn't like that girl right?" Wakato asked, remembering how pretty the girl had looked before he'd had his revenge.

"Of course not," Sengoku answered tightening his hold on Wakato lightly, "You're the only one I've ever loved." Even in the dark Sengoku could tell Wakato's face had turned tomato red.


End file.
